


"Wednesday"

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Nightmare Dork University (Fanverse), Nothing happens on-screen, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, but this is not a fluff scenario that is being set up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pitch uses his nightmares to torment people, right? Well, he went with the wrong Guardian when he chose Jack. He should have started with the real leader. He should have gone after North.I just want to see Pitch tormenting North with all of the things he fears (these can be literally anything anon wants them to be) while the Guardian of Wonder is in his own bed. I want to see him torture North to the point that North becomes afraid of sleep, and he resorts to sitting up in front of the fire at night, drinking coffee just to keep his eyes open, because when he sleeps, Pitch rapes his mind with nightmares.And with North in a sleep-deprived, weakened state, I want to see Pitch take advantage of North’s fear and fuck him in his own home.Because I need to see someone strong being broken, idk."So, this ended up being NDU-verse. And Proto is the Pitch in the fill. Now, you may be thinking, “what in the seven hells…”I can explain: Proto and North are both members of a very specific website. The prompt is more like the scene they decide to act out. In a very irresponsible way. Technically, the story is safer for work than the prompt.
Relationships: Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pitchmas Short Fics





	"Wednesday"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/9/2013.

“Wednesday”  
  
Proto gets the text while in the middle of cooking something he hasn’t yet decided is something he wants to eat himself, feed to people he wants to stay alive, or feed to people whose deaths wouldn’t particularly upset him.   
  
After getting the text, he’s inclined to the first option. It is Wednesday, after all, and the number the text came from lets him know that he’s going to need his energy later.  
  
He smiles. The text was probably meant to indicate _next_ Wednesday. The person sending it was usually courteous enough to give Proto some time to prepare for their encounters. But Proto’s been planning their next meeting for quite some time—longer than usual, in fact. Last time, Nicholas had revealed a few of his truest, deepest fears. And Proto had used them, of course. Afterwards, when he hadn’t heard from him, Proto wondered if Nicholas had been scared off for good. It had been disappointing, of course, but it didn’t stop him from refining his plan until he was almost sure it was perfect. Whether he got to use it or not was irrelevant.  
  
Now, however, it means that he can meet with Nicholas today. And he will be surprised. Perhaps it is a bit cruel to do this, so soon after he’s worked up the courage to send that text, but what does he expect from Proto except cruelty?  
  


* * *

  
  
His first meeting with Nicholas hadn’t been anything like what anyone would call conventional. They had been placed in email contact with each other thanks to the decision of the moderators of a very selective and highly moderated website (access by invitation only, no tourists or dabblers allowed. Proto wasn’t sure how he had been vetted. All he had done was provide his name and two of his more common aliases and he had been approved at once).  
  
 _I invite you to break me entirely. I ask for no mercy. And after you have finished with whatever you choose to do, I expect that you will leave. I have been with others; the character is just a character. They try to care for me afterwards. I do not want this._  
  
 _Give me a week and an address and I’ll come for you._ Proto had replied. _I wear my character on the streets of the city. With me, you will have my reality, and this will be at least as much as you are looking for._  
  
Nicholas had sent him his address within minutes. _Will next Tuesday be good for you? And should I tell you what I look like?_  
  
 _No. My tastes don’t conform to physical type. And I’m not going to tell you what I look like either. I’ll be there on Tuesday. Make sure no one else is there. I assume you know that mistakes in these matters aren’t taken lightly._  
  


* * *

  
  
As he packs a small bag full of items that were illegal and a larger one full of things that looked like they should be, he feels a distant touch of gratitude, of all things, towards the moderators of that ever-moving website. Successful, steady meetups through that medium had never worked out for him. Too many casual participants. But he was able to push Nicholas as far as he liked.  
  
He plans to push him very far this time. Find out what he thinks of sleep deprivation. A long, complex experiment, to be sure, but what were retired partners for, anyway?  
  
He wonders what his roommates will think of him being gone for a week.


End file.
